<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rest is Confetti by TsukimoriMadoka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962237">The Rest is Confetti</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukimoriMadoka/pseuds/TsukimoriMadoka'>TsukimoriMadoka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I'm Sorry, M/M, Post-Canon, You Have Been Warned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukimoriMadoka/pseuds/TsukimoriMadoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Second entry in the Valentine's Challenge for prompt number four:</p><p>"Memories"</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>Shunsui stops by Ugendou to have a drink with his friend. </p><p>  <i>"Those fish hate me. I can recall a certain day you decided to push me into the water."</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyouraku Shunsui/Ukitake Juushirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Seireitei Server Valentine's Writing and Art Challenge 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Rest is Confetti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The way to Ugendou was one Shunsui knew blind. He had been here so many times in the past and he would come here so many times in the future as well.</p><p>Essentially it was his second home. </p><p>The floorboards of the walkway leading to the main structure to which Juushirou would retreat whenever he wasn't feeling well, but even when that wasn't the case and he was in fact doing fine, creaked under every step Shunsui took.</p><p>While the building was mostly used by Juushirou alone, Shunsui had started to stop by ever since they had grown closer during their years at the academy. What started as a place to escape their busy days full of training of how to fight with a sword or learning kido incantations, soon became a place for them to meet in private to explore their feelings for each other.</p><p>Shunsui remembered a day on which he had coaxed Juushirou into staying here instead of going to the academy. The flushed face of the white-haired man as his back was pressed against the mattress and the door was opened. He wasn’t sure who was more embarrassed with the situation. Juushirou who realized he and Shunsui were completely naked on his bed or Yama-ji who came to see why two of his best students weren’t attending his class. The incident never came up between the three men.</p><p>With a bottle of sake in one hand and two cups in the other, Shunsui smiled when he turned around the corner and spotted a cup of tea sitting close to the edge of the porch surrounding the building. </p><p>"Looks like I've brought the sake for nothing. Obviously, you would stick with tea."</p><p>Looking over his shoulder Juushirou smiled at the other man. "You of all people should know I prefer tea over sake", he patted the place next to him, the dark blue haori he wore above his shihakusho dropping from his shoulders and he had to pull it up again. "Come, sit down. There's no need to keep standing."</p><p>Placing the bottle and the cups next to the tea, Shunsui sat down, his feet close to the edge. Leaning forward he looked into the water where he could see kois swimming close to the surface every once in a while. "They seem to be doing fine."</p><p>"A lot of people take care of them. Which doesn't include you", Juushirou watched as Shunsui began to pour sake into both cups. </p><p>"Those fish hate me. I can recall a certain day you decided to push me into the water."</p><p>"It was the middle of summer and you said you were hot."</p><p>"You didn't even help me out", he brought the cup up to his lips and began to drink slowly. “And you told me I looked like a wet dog once Kaien decided to check why I was screaming.”</p><p>Closing his eyes Juushirou began to chuckle. Ah yes, he remembered how his late Fukutaichou came running down the walkway calling out for his Taichou in a panic since he thought something bad had happened. After laughing for a good minute the young man helped Shunsui out of the water and brought him a towel. Ever since that day, Shunsui kept his distance to the water, only occasionally he would let his feet dangle over the edge of the porch during the warmer months of the year.</p><p>The sound of a wind chime caught Shunsui’s attention and he turned away from the water. </p><p>It was such a soothing sound to him. One he enjoyed most when his head was resting on Juushirou’s lap and his fingers brushed through brown locks of hair. Those were the times he was at ease the most. </p><p>“You’re quiet today”, Juushirou noticed when Shunsui didn’t speak a word for a longer period of time but continued to stare into the distance. “Never forget you can talk to me any time, I’m here to listen whenever you need an ear.” He was aware that Shunsui wasn’t the person who liked to talk about his feelings, instead, he kept them bottled up inside as long as possible. When the point came where he would break, Shunsui often came to Ugendou since no one was able to see him here. No one but Juushirou.</p><p>There was a level of trust between the two men nothing could come between.</p><p>They had been together during their best and their worst times.</p><p>Times they both cherished.</p><p>"Kyouraku Taichou", Nanao's voice was soft when she called out to him. Shunsui hadn't heard her approach at all, he was too absorbed reminiscing about old times than to notice her steps behind him. At this point, he couldn’t even tell if he had been here for thirty minutes or five hours. "I'm sorry to interrupt but you're needed back at the division. I know it's your day off but.."</p><p>"It's fine, please don't apologize for doing your work”, that said, he stood up, turned away from the waterfront, and faced the inside of the building. The door was open, allowing him to see inside. The bed in the back of the room was neatly made, fresh flowers stood in a vase in the middle of a desk, and over the backrest of the chair in front of it hung Juushirou’s Taichou haori. “I see Rukia is taking good care of this place.”</p><p>He began to fiddle with a small golden band on his ring finger. </p><p>“You would be proud of her Juu”, taking a deep breath he went to grab the bottle and his empty cup, his eye lingering on the one he had poured for Juushirou and the empty space he had sat next to. "I'm going to leave this one here. I promise to stop by soon again”, he whispered before turning around to follow Nanao back to the 1st division.</p><p>Once again the floorboards creaked under his steps, this time not to signal his arrival but his departure.</p><p>A soft breeze blew past him and his Fukutaichou as they left. The wind chime on the porch was the only other noise before silence and loneliness claimed the building once again.</p><p>“I will be waiting here for you, my love.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>